Standing out in the Rain
by eternalLove59
Summary: AU: Lucas wants to prove to Brooke that they're meant to be together even if it means standing out in the rain. Brucas one-shot


**Summary:** AU-Tired of all the pointless arguments with Lucas, Brooke decides it's better to take a break and see if they're relationship is worth saving. Lucas wants to prove to Brooke that they're meant to be together even if it means standing out in the rain.

**A/n:** This is my very first attempt at writing. This idea was taken from a good friend of mine who gave me her permission to write my own version but Brucas style that is. Anyways enjoy and let me know if you liked it or not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the characters used here.

**Standing out in the Rain**

**By: xXalienatedXx**

Lucas Scott was a man on a mission. He was on his way to Brooke's house driving in his old pick-up truck. He just had to fix things between them and even if the sky was warning him that a storm was coming, he didn't care. He already was in a storm himself so anything else didn't matter to him. Nothing in his life mattered anymore, at least not without a certain brunette at his side.

Over and over again the image of Brooke crying and yelling at him played in his mind like a broken record. Those images were soon replaced by Brooke saying the words he was so scared of hearing coming from her lips- _It's over_. Well maybe that wasn't exactly what she said to him but it sure felt like she had and he was crushed.

"_I'm sick and tired of all these pointless arguments Lucas!" Brooke screamed at him after another argument had broken between them._

"_What are you saying?" Lucas asked a bit taken back by her harsh words._

"_I'm saying that I think we need a break." Brooke spoke softly but firmly._

_Lucas looked at her and smiled a bit at the brunette girl in front of him. "Fine let's just cool off for a while. We could go get some ice cream if you want before…" Lucas started saying when he was interrupted by her._

"_No… I meant a break… from us." Brooke softly said; her voice breaking as she spoke those words. _

"_No," Lucas raised his eyes in awed. "Brooke I love you." He whispered quietly._

"_I love you too but we can't keep having these stupid fights. I don't want a relationship where we're constantly fighting. It's better if we just break it off." She said sadly as a few tears escaped from her eyes. She wiped them out quickly and continued. "Until we figure out if this is what we really want I think it would be better if we stopped seeing each other for now."_

_He stood there dumbfounded by her words. Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything Brooke threw him a slight hurt smile and started walking away from him. He wanted to go after her the moment she started walking away from him but he was too stun, too hurt and too stubborn for his own good so he just stood there looking at her until she finally disappeared around the corner_.

Now Lucas still driving towards Brooke's house started thinking where it all went wrong and of course he knew where it did. It was his entire fault for being so stupid, so irrational and for being a plain jealous boyfriend.

She said they needed time from each other to see if they're relationship was worth saving but he didn't need the time, he knew they were meant to be together.

Lucas looked up and noticed that the sky was growing dark. Soon enough a small drizzle had started but that didn't matter for Lucas. That drizzle soon turned into rain and lightning could be heard from above him but still that didn't matter to him. All he cared about was going to Brooke's house and fixing everything between them and no rain was going to get in the way. It started raining a bit harder and Lucas knew what he had to do…he started driving faster.

x-B-R-U-C-A-S-x

Brooke Davis was in her room, she had sleeping for a while now before the sound of the rain pounding against her window woke her up from her deep slumber. She was actually glad the rain woke her up because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget yesterday's events.

Yesterday Lucas and her had the worse fight ever between them. He said some hurtful words to her but what hurt the most was the lack of trust on his behalf. There was just so much arguing and a lot of screaming between them that fateful afternoon that she decided that it was better to break it off. Brooke didn't want to say it but she knew that if she didn't put a stop to all of their arguments that sooner or later they were going to be in the same situation all over again.

He needed time to grow and she needed time to think things through. Did she really want to be in a relationship where all they did was fight? Was she willing to cry over and over again for a guy who didn't trust her? Was this what she really wanted for herself? She knew the answers to these questions but she didn't want to accept them. She loved Lucas with all her heart but she was tired of everything. She was tired from the constant fights, from all the yelling but most importantly she was tired of crying for someone who constantly kept breaking her heart.

Brooke expected him to stop her the second she started walking away from him and she had secretly hoped he did but he didn't. She expected him to call or at least text her later that same day but he didn't. Heck she even expected to see him on her front doorsteps this morning but again he didn't. She was so disappointed in him for not even trying to fix things between them that it just broke he heart each time she thought about it.

Tired from lying in her bed Brooke slowly got off from it and just as she decided to go take a shower she heard her name being called from outside her window.

"Brooke!" Brooke immediately recognized the voice and rushed to her window. There standing out in the rain was the guy who kept breaking her heart over and over again.

"Luke?" she said surprised as she opened her window. "What are you doing down there?"

"Brooke, baby I love you and I can't stand being separated from you." He sincerely said, running his hand through his now blond wet hair.

"Lucas you need to leave now. You're soaking wet for God's sake!"

Lucas looked down to his drenched clothes and shook his head. "I don't care Brooke. I love you and I need you to tell me that everything is going to be ok between us."

"I already told you what I thought yesterday. I'm not going back to a relationship where all we do is yell at each other. Lucas I meant it when I said that we needed time to think things through."

"Baby I don't need time to think. I know what I want and that is to be with you for the rest of my life."

"You might not need the time but I do. Lucas I don't want us to be constantly screaming at each other or arguing over stupid things. Yesterday was my breaking point and I'm sorry to say this but I'm sick and tired of arguing with you… you need to leave now." She told him in a somewhat defeated tone. She was hurting inside as she said those words but she needed to be firm to get her point across.

"Brooke…Pretty Girl please just give me a chance. I need five minutes please just five minutes." He desperately pleaded. Brooke slightly cringed at the use of the nickname he came up for her the day they started dating. Truth be told she loved it when he called her "Pretty Girl" and just hearing him call her that made her heart flutter but it also made her sad at the thought that it might be the last time he said that to her.

"Please Brooke," he continued his pleas. "I just want five minutes. Just give me five minutes and if after those five minutes are up and you're not fully convince then I swear I will walk away without another word."

Brooke looked down at Lucas below her. He seemed so determined to convince her but she still wasn't sure if she wanted him to do it. She wasn't stupid; she knew that the moment he would start to speak that she would so willingly fall back into his arms forgiving him for all the heartache he had caused her. She needed more time to comprehend the situation and he being here wasn't helping.

She knew what she had to do now but she wasn't sure if he was going to be willing to accept her proposition.

"Lucas," she spoke softly. He looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "I will give you a chance to talk to me but not now."

"Brooke I have to do it now or else…"

"It's raining Lucas." she simply said cutting him off. "You're gonna get sick. Why don't you go home and we'll talk later." she sincerely said offering him a simple shrug.

"No Brooke, this is something I have to do now. If standing out in the rain means getting sick and possibly getting the worst case of pneumoniathen so be it. I need to talk to you now before it's too late."

He was too stubborn for his own good and that was one of the things that she both loved and hated about him. The rain was still pouring down and his clothes kept getting wetter and wetter that she worried for his health so she tried one more time.

"I swear I will talk to you Luke but you need to get out of the rain. You need to leave or else you're gonna get sick!"

"I already told you I don't care. Nothing matters to me anymore if you're not with me."

"Lucas please…"

"No Brooke just Listen to me please." He looked at her intensely before taking a deep breath. "Yes I made a mistake yesterday and all those other times when we got into those stupid arguments and I'm sorry. I know that lately all we've done is argue and I know it's all been my fault that you feel like we don't belong together anymore but Brooke you're wrong. We do belong together. We had to go through Chase and a few petty girlfriends of mine but we eventually made it through. We went through so much together but in the end we made it. I know I'm to blame, I know it's my entire fault and for that I am truly sorry but what I'm not sorry for is loving you the way I do." He stopped to look at her hoping that she would at least find it in her to believe that what he felt for her was the real thing.

Her face was masked with no emotion. He knew she was trying to hide her emotions so that her vulnerable side wouldn't take over and that was just fine with him because that meant she was actually thinking things over.

He took her silence as a sign to continue and so he did. "You know Brooke sometimes I think that this love that I have for you is so big, so huge that one day something or someone will come and take it all away and it scares me. It scares me because I don't want to lose you; I love you too much to allow for that to happen."

"Then why did you let me walk away yesterday without saying a word?" she finally spoke her voice breaking into that raspyness that drove Lucas crazy. "Do you know what that did to me? I spend all night yesterday thinking of the reasons why you just let me walk away and you now what I came up with?"

"No Pretty Girl I don't?"

"I came up with nothing." she said her hazel eyes growing with sadness.

"I thought you wanted your space." He softly told her and heinstantly regretted his stupid decision to give her time to think things through.

"I did but deep down I wanted you to fight for me. I wanted you to stop me and tell me that I was wrong that we did belong together but when you just stood there and said nothing I felt like a part inside of me was slowly dying away."

"I didn't want to lose you but you have to understand that when you walked away yesterday I was so scared that one of my biggest fears was coming true so I did nothing but to watch you walk away. I swear I wanted so much to go after you but I was paralyzed by my fear. I realized today that I wasn't going to make that same mistake and watch you slip away from me like I did years ago when you got with Chase so here I am begging you for a second chance. Please baby girl you mean so much to me and I need you so much." He begged with such conviction that some tears started falling from his face.

Even if it was raining Brooke could to see that Lucas was crying and her heart instantly went for him. He looked so sincere that she wanted to so badly tell him she forgave him for everything but she just couldn't bring herself to say the right words.

Brooke breathed in a huge amount of breath before exhaling it all out. "Those are nice words and all but that still doesn't change the fact that you hurt me Luke. You said some horrible things that caused so much pain to me but what hurt the most was the fact that even after everything we've been through and even after being together for such a long time you still can't fully trust me. I don't know if this is going to work out between us." She told him as she made a move to close her window.

Lucas saw the movement and his eyes opened wide with surprise. "Pretty Girl wait!" He immediately screamed to get her attention. Brooke stopped what she was about to do and looked at him expectantly waiting for him to say something to make her believe in him again. "Believe me I do trust _you_. I understand what you're saying and if there was any way I could take back what I said, what I did, I would in a heartbeat but you know it's not possible. I just want you to know something before you make up your mind about us_._"

"What Lucas?" she said softly.

"Brooke someone once told me that people who are meant to be together always find their way in the end." Brooke closed her eyes knowing that her own words were now being used against her. "If for some reason you decide that we are over then just know that I will be waiting for you baby because we ARE meant to be together and I know we will find our way in the end. I won't say anymore, it's all up to you."

He looked up at her hesitantly hoping that the last bit he said had somehow convinced her. Brooke looked down at his sorrowful face and knew right away from it that he meant everything he said. She knew she loved him but she was scared that if she gave him another chance he was going to hurt her again.

Her love for him was up against her fear of getting hurt and both were weighting down on her like a ton of bricks. Here was an amazing guy telling her how much he loved her without the care of the rain pouring on him and yet she was still scared of giving him another chance. Why was she so scared? She didn't know. All she knew is that she had to make a decision and she didn't know what to do.

As if someone from above was trying to help her on her decision, the sound of lightning was heard with such strong force that in an instant she knew what she had to do. She closed her window and walked away from it all.

Lucas looked up and frowned solemnly. At that painful moment he knew what her answer was and he didn't like it one bit. He guessed it was to be expected, he caused her so much pain throughout their relationship and he knew he didn't deserve a second chance even if a couple a minutes ago he was begging for one. He looked up once more and noticed that the light of her room was now off.

It was over.

He blew it.

And now he had to live with his mistakes.

He unwillingly turned around and shoving his hands in his jeans pockets and started walking away. Lucas hadn't even pass her gate when he heard Brooke's front red door open. He turned around and saw his Pretty Girl staring at him in a loving way. Before he had a chance to react to her sudden appearance she ran up to him and flung her arms around his neck, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. Lucas hesitantly put his hands around her petite waist and looked at her in an uncertain way as if he was asking her what was going on.

"Brooke I thought you…"

'Shhh," she silent him by putting her index finger on his lips. "Luke everything you said tonight made me realize that I love you so much that I can't possibly imagine my life without you. But you know what was that convinced me even more?"

"What?" He smiled lightly at her, setting her down on the floor while his arms were still kept around her waist.

"What you said about people who belong together, that was beautiful. Lucas you are right WE do belong together and like I said before I just can't imagine my life without you…I love you, you know that?"

"Brooke you don't know how happy it makes me hearing you say those things."

"Then instead of telling me why don't you show me?" she said in a suggestive tone.

"But how…?" His words were lost when she gently placed her lips over his. What started as a simple and yet loving kiss soon turned into something more passionate as Brooke deepened the kiss even further.

"I love you Lucas Scott and don't you forget it." She whispered breathlessly after she slightly pulled away from his lips.

"Hey I'm not who forgot that remember?" He playfully replied.

"Broody just shut up and kiss me again."

And he did.

**The End**

Well what did you guys think? I thought it was pretty much ok considering this is my first attempt at writing but I would love to hear what you all thought. Any sort of criticism is appreciated so please review.

And also on a not so similar note I have been playing around with some possible story ideas and I woulld really like your opinion on them so here's a quick summary of them. Please let me know which one would you be interested in reading. Just so you know I will be writing them all eventually but I just want to know which one would you all prefer to read first. They're all Brucas by the way so no pressure lol.

a) In the eyes of the public, the Scotts have a perfect life, perfect marriage but behind closed doors it's anything but perfect. Secrets, lies, deceits, betrayal?

b) Locked up for 20 years for a crime she didn't commit, Brooke vows revenge on all those who left her in her time of need even if that includes the love of her life.

c) Brooke and her mom move back to Tree Hill where she discovers a whole new world of lies and deceit when she enrolls in Tree Hill High. There she meets Julian Baker, the golden boy who rules the school and Lucas Scott, the loner with the heart of gold. She must chose between the two while also battling a world of intrigues.

d) Lucas and Brooke live a life of unhappiness with their respective partners. One fateful day they meet and from then on everything changes. They are instantly attracted to each other except they have many obtacles along the way one of them being their families.

e) For Brooke Davis, life was pretty great. Things never remain the same though and sometimes llife test you in many ways unimaginable. Tragedy happens and Brooke must learnto accept it. Life goes on but for Brooke will it?

Thanks for reading guys and remember to please review!


End file.
